


#11

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: Edit- November 3rd, 2020 (this is like two edits late sorry my guys, tis rather different now)
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#11

Hello Elizabeth

Tonight I am sad

I love someone, and I love them a lot

But I can't tell anyone I love them because the one person I trusted enough to tell said and I quote "yeah that's a problem"

My heart was full, bursting, overflowing and that loving heart was a burden to them

A heart full of love was too heavy for their mind to carry

The love wasn’t even theirs to bury, but boy did they dig a trench six feet deep anyways

As if I didn’t already know it deserved to be buried under ash and river clay

But my mother’s shovel pierced my heart deeper than I thought it could

And it bled so much more than I thought it would

I had to wall off my soul from the blood of my torn heart, otherwise I would have drowned in it

So I built a fortress for my heart and there it shall rest

_ Oh _

But all I want to do is hold their hand and walk through life side by side

But all I want to do is be the rock they tie their anchor to

To stand against the whirlwind of time and fate and  _ everything _

With them

To face my demons

_ With them _

But it is an impossible hope

And it is a life I will never be blessed enough to have

And it is a lie I cannot let myself live

I don't know how to tell you about them, because I don't know what you'll say about this confession

If you'll even approve

But I love someone

And I love them a lot


End file.
